Phantom's Secrets
by DarkKing1
Summary: Danny never met Sam or Tucker. He didn't recognize his parents. He only had his sister Jazz and Phantom, his ghost alias. He also had more secrets than anyone around him, but after a trip into the Ghost Zone, will his secrets stay secrets or will everyone's skeletons come out of the closet? AU. Rated for cursing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**DK1: Hey guys. I know this thing has been done thousands of times, but I always write with a twist. So expect Dani and a different pairing than DannyxSam or DannyxEmber. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Danny hated today. He had a reason to. Today his class was supposed to go into the Ghost Zone? He could still remember it like it was yesterday, because it was yesterday.

* * *

_Danny was at his locker when he heard Paulina._

_"Did you hear what happened to Mr. Lancer last month?" Star was looking at Danny who was at his locker. She then turned to Paulina, who had a grin._

_"If you like Danny, why don't you ask him out?" She asked,"His parents are unknown and all anyone knows is that he is Jazz's brother. He's a puzzle that I'm sure you can figure out." _

_Star blushed and quickly changed the topic,"What happened to Lancer last month." _

_Paulina sighed and said,"He burst into flames and almost got burned to death." Danny felt guilt at that. He was what caused his English teacher to bursts into those flames. '_Phantom. Don't possess anyone else. Got it?' 'Got it.'_ A voice in his head answered. A ghost attacked last month and Lancer was almost caught in the cross fire. Danny possessed him and moved him out of the way, but as soon as he possessed Lancer, he burst into green flames and got burned. Danny beat up the shocked ghost and captured him. He was still getting the hang of his flames, and his new sword. _

_The bell snapped him out of his thoughts. School was over, and he missed his last class._

_'_You're screwed.' _Phantom said._

_'_We're both screwed.' _Danny thought back._

* * *

_After a month, Mr. Lancer's burns were healed and he was able to teach again, but his near death experience showed him something and after a while, he convinced the school board to let him take his first period English class into the Ghost Zone after it was discovered that the Fenton's had a working ghost portal. _

* * *

_"Class." The English teacher called to his talkative students. Everyone turned his or her attention to him._

_"Today, I will be announcing that my first period class will taking a field trip. So when I call your name, please stand up. Paulina Sanchez, Star Polar, Mikey Vas, Nathan Backes, Daniel, Veronica Moore, Valerie Gray, Dash Baxter, Kwan Solo, Rachael Howe, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. You all will be attending this field trip. Meet me tomorrow at 7:30 at the Fenton household for our trip into the Ghost Zone." The class erupted into talk into first period began and Lancer talked about the trip the whole time._

* * *

'I hate today.' Danny thought.

'I know. I can feel your anger in here.' Phantom said.

'Of course you can feel my anger. You're in my head.' Danny thought back.

'Whatever.' Phantom said. Suddenly Danny felt him stiffen,'Move to the right now!' Danny did as told and a fist flew past him on his left. The fist belongs to none other than Dash Baxter.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny said, annoyed.

"To hit my favorite punching bag of course." Dash put his fist into his palm and aimed for Danny.

'Two years of putting with him. I've had enough!' Phantom said as Danny's eyes burned green. Just as Dash was about to punch Danny, he got a knee to the gut and Danny punched him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. The green glow faded from Danny's eyes as they stared at what happened.

'Phantom! What did you do?!' Danny thought.

'Gave Dashiel a reality check.' Phantom said. Danny could feel him smiling. Before Dash could get up, Danny ran toward his house. He stopped when he saw the familiar 'FentonWorks' sign. He walked into his house and went straight to his room. He started his homework in silence, when his sister came into his room.

"Hey Danny, Hey Phantom." She said. She knew about Phantom being trapped in Danny's mind and body.

One of Danny's eyes turned green as they both said,"Hey Jazz."

"What are you doing?"

"Homework." They answered.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Mr. Lancer's first period is going to the Ghost Zone, and everyone there just wants to fight me to prove their worth. They also fight me just because they're bored." Danny started rambling. They both didn't know that they were being listened on by a ghost.

"Why don't you bring Fantomusōdo?" Jazz said, pointing to the sword by Danny's leg.

"I was going to bring it, so that Vlad can't get it, but you know that I won't be able to draw it. At least not without exposing myself in front of the least secretive people in the school." Danny said. Jazz looked at Danny's pointed ears.

"I still can't believe mom had a blessed sword in the real attic." She said. Danny laughed as Jazz started playing with his ears again.

"Neither did I. Makes you wonder what she did before she became a ghost hunter." Danny commented.

"They make you look like an elf." She looked at the time and said,"Goodnight Danny, Phantom." She walked out of the room, leaving Danny to finish his homework before Skulker came to collect his pelt. The ghost that watched the whole ordeal and left to spread the news.

* * *

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

'I still want to know why you keep that loud thing.' Phantom said.

'You'll learn soon enough.' Danny thought. He then went and showered, brushed his teeth, and washed his hair before he came down and made his own breakfast. He's at by his sister and watched as Mr. Lancer came into his home. The Teacher was shocked to see his most mysterious student here before him.

"How did you get he before me, Daniel?" He asked.

"I live here." Mr. Lancer was silent afterward. By eleven, almost all of the students were ready to go. They had packed for a week. Food, water, and anything else. Danny had nothing but an ecto pistol strapped to his belt, Fantomusōdo strapped to his back, along with his guitar in his hand. Another thirty minutes went by, and soon, everyone was ready to go. They headed downstairs, still shocked that cool, mysterious Danny was a Fenton.

His parents greeted the kids,"Hello and welcome to the first class called Ghost Studies. Now before you go into the ghost zone, there is one thing you must know: All ghost are evil, and want only to terrorize us and kill us, so no talking to the ghosts, no touching a ghost, and no standing near a ghost. Got it? Good." Maddie explained.

'More than all of that was wrong.' Phantom said, anger bristling. Danny tried hard to not let something explode, but felt his mirror burst into flames.

'I know, but you have to remember, I grew up with Jazz, and my parents are more naive than a toddler.' Danny thought back.

"EVERYONE INTO THE SPECTER SPEEDER BUS!" His dad called. Everyone loaded into the bus, and soon were headed into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"So those are the terms of the bet. You have to get Phantom to draw his sword in front of his classmates. You can't draw it for him, and it cannot be drawn by anyone else other than him. Winner gets to have fun in the Human world for a week without anyone else coming. Deal?" Ember stuck her hand out. Every ghost there put their hands in and said in unison,"Deal."

* * *

**DK1: Oh no. Almost all of the ghosts made a bet against Danny, and he has bright green, uncontrollable flames. What will come out of this mix? Something Good? Or something sour? We'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DK1: Ok. I have apologies to do. I know that the first chapter had my other story posted, so I fixed that and I am soo sorry for those of you who were waiting for that update. I am never working on stories at 2:00 in the morning. Here's an extra long chapter as an apology.**

* * *

The trip was okay for the first two hours, then Danny's luck struck again. He ghost sense went off just as he saw Skulker. The hunter smiled and flew off. The bus then started malfunctioning, and soon they were plummeting into the abyss of the Ghost Zone.

'Crap.' Danny thought. He got up and ran to the back of the bus. He ducked under a seat and phased through it. Once Danny was outside of the bus, he unstrapped his sword.

'You're up.' Danny thought to Phantom as he drew the blade. The ghost exploded into green flames. Phantom flew under the bus and pointed his sword down. Ice began forming under him and the bus, and soon the bus landed on a trail of ice. Phantom put the sword back in its sheath and strapped it to his back. Danny than ran to the bus and opened the door. Everyone was on the ground groaning. He was about to sigh, until he heard fire crackling. He looked at the front of the bus and saw green flames on the hood.

'Shit!' Danny thought to Phantom.'It's going to explode! How do we get everyone out of here fast enough?'

'You could duplicate yourself.' Phantom suggested.' I'll lend you a bit of my power to do so.' Danny nodded and split himself into four. The Danny's then began getting everyone off of the time bomb, or bus. It took him a minute before everyone was on the ground. Danny then pushed the bus further away from the students and(after he absorbed his clones back) he ran the other way. The bus exploded and woke up the students and adults.

"What just happened?" Paulina asked. She looked around and saw everyone holding their heads and other aching body parts, Danny panting with his hands on his knees, and the Fenton Bus in flames.

"Danny, did you save us?" Star asked for Paulina. Danny only nodded in response.

"Thank you." Paulina and Star said. Danny sat down as his breath slowed. That was when reality caught up to everyone.

"What are we going to do!?"

"How are we going to get home?!"

"Where are we?!" While everyone was panicking, Danny was talking to Phantom.

'What are we going to do now?'

'We need to find out where we are, then find then find either Frostbite, or the Fenton Portal, depending on which is closer.' Phantom said.

'That sounds good.' Danny then saw everyone freaking out.

"SHUT UP!" Danny yelled. Everyone stared at him."I know how to get out of here."

"What!" His parents and Dash yelled. His parents came up to him."Sweetie, you don't know a thing about ghost, so how could you know about the Ghost Zone and where we are?"

'I have a ghost trapped inside of me who knows how to get out of the Zone.' Danny thought.

"I just know. Do you know how to get out of here?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

His parents just looked around and said,"Of course not, but it was too dangerous to come in here at the time."

Danny just rolled his eyes and said,"Whatever." He turned to his classmates."If you want to get out of here, you have to trust me." Dash fumed and stomped over to him.

"Why should we listen to you Fentonail?" Dash smiled at the nick name he just came up with.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do. We should go over there." Dash pointed to the side where no light could be seen.

"You go there, you won't be seen ever again." Danny said, relaying Phantom's words."You don't know your way around here, so just suck up your pride and listen to me."

"I'll listen to you when I die." Dash said. The other's disagreed with him.

"I trust my little brother more than you

"If Danny knows his way out, I'll happily follow him."

"I don't see why we shouldn't follow him."

"I think Danny should lead us out of here."

"Sorry man, but I still have a lot to live for." Dash turned to Danny and smirked.

"Maybe if I beat you up, then they'll follow me instead." Dash then put his fist into his palm.

'Should I?' Phantom asked.

'I agree with you. Enough is enough.' Danny blocked Dash's fist and punched his stomach. Dash bent over and held his aching middle.

"Now that that is over, come on." Danny walked in a random direction, everyone following him. No one noticed the red on his shoes turn blue.

* * *

After two hours, people were getting hungry.

"Is there any food around?" Paulina asked. Danny looked around and saw a tree with fruit in the distance. He turned and the ice that everyone was walking on turned with him. The ghostly human ran toward the tree and jumped into it. People stared in awe at Danny's skills. Jazz walked up to the tree.

"Danny?" Danny's head popped out of the leaves.

"Yeah?"

"Can you toss everything over here?"

"No, but I can toss it over there." Danny pointed to where a patch of ice formed.

"Okay." Jaz then guided the class to the ice, when Danny threw a white sack at the ice. He then worked on getting out of the tree.

* * *

Skulker was flying over head, when he saw Danny in the tree. He smirked and aimed his rocket at the tree. He fired and watched as the tree exploded. Danny flew into a nearby rock and fell on ice that formed at his feet. Everyone watched, stunned.

When Danny looked up, he saw another missile coming at him. He was knocked out by the blast.

"Danny!" Star shouted, waking him up. He saw Skulker grinning at him as he fired another missile. Danny quickly drew his sword and slashed at the missile, causing it to explode. Everyone watched in horror, while Skulker was grinning. Danny flew out of the smoke, with an ice sword in his hand. Skulker caught a shocked expression, just as Danny's cold sword stabbed at his middle, sending them both up and out of sight.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Danny asked as he blocked another attack from Skulker.

"To have your pelt in my trophy room." "That is still gross." Skulker back away and tossed a grenade at Danny. It sent him back down to the class. As he got up, Skulker slammed down on his chest, making Danny cough up blood. Danny's sword moved away from its owner.

"Finally! I will have the great Ghost Child as my pelt." Skulker cheered as he brought his sword to Danny's neck. Thinking quickly, he pulled the gun he had from his pocket and fired at Skulker's head. The head flew off of the metal body and Danny rolled out of the way of the falling mass. He got up and walked to where the head landed. Danny pulled out the real form of Skulker.

"Later, Skulky." He tossed the blob into the air, and swing his sheathed sword like a baseball bat. He grinned and walked over to where he put the sack of ghostly fruit.

"Anyone got a lighter?" Veronica handed it to him. He then lit it up and set the sack on fire.

"What the hell?!" The entire class shouted. Danny just watched the flames intently. After a minute, they turned into green flames and Danny threw a snowball to put out the fire. He reached into the bag.

"Now we don't have any food." Most of the students whinned. Danny pulled out a crisp, red apple that had no burn marks.

"Huh?"

"The fire melted the ectoplasm out of the apples." Danny explained.

"Oh." Danny handed everyone an apple, and they all sat and ate or talked.

Danny checked his watch and saw that it was close to night.

'I guess that we will have to sleep here. You're watching everyone while I sleep.' Danny thought to Phantom.

'Okay.' Phantom said.

Star came up from behind Danny and said,"Hey." He jolted before he calmed down.

"Hey." Star sat to his left and stared at Paulina, who smiled and waved herself off.

"So, how do you know your way around the Ghost Zone?" The blonde asked.

"I got lost in here sometimes, and I knocked an anniversary gift in here. So I had to know my way around to be able to get it and come back." Danny checked his watch again and stood up."Hey, we need to sleep so that we can have enough energy to travel." Everyone nodded as Danny used the lighter to make a fire from what was left of the tree. Danny sat down a little ways off as everyone else closed their eyes. His eyes glowed green as Danny fell asleep and Phantom took over. Star looked around and saw Danny sitting away from her. She got up and placed herself on his left side with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to sleep." Star said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"On me?" Phantom asked, again.

"Yep. Is that a problem?" Star asked innocently.

Phantom started to stutter,"No-no-no. Not at all. It's not okay with me. I mean it is okay with me. I'm okay with you sleeping on my shoulder." He finished. Star laughed at Danny's lack of ability to talk to girls.

"No. Never mind. I'll sleep somewhere else." She got up and, before Danny could protest, sat down on his lap.

"Better?" Star asked.

"Yes." Danny replied. Star smiled and moved her head against Danny's chest. She closed her eyes and her heavy breathing could be heard.

'This is nice.' Phantom thought to himself. Danny's tiredness eventually got to him after five hours. He just put a shield around him and the class and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Danny woke up to giggling. He opened his eyes to see Paulina starring at him with amusement in her eyes.

"What?" Danny asked. When he tried to move, he felt something weigh him down. He looked down and saw Star sleeping on his chest, with his arm around her.

'Care to explain?' Danny thought to Phantom.

'Five more minutes.' Came Phantom's sleepy reply.

'Great.'

"You two look cute together." Paulina replied.

Danny blushed and said,"Shut up." causing Star to wake up.

"If you say so." Paulina walked off. Star opened her eyes and Danny almost had a nosebleed. She looked pretty with her hair around her face.

"I had a good sleep, considering the circumstances. How about you?" Star asked as she brushed some hair away from her eyes.

"The best sleep I've ever had." Danny muttered.

"What?" Star asked.

"Nothing!" Came Danny's very quick reply. He then moved to get the pretty blond off of him, but Star felt very clinging at the moment.

"Can you let me go?" Danny asked.

"Why?" Star asked with a whine in her tone.

"Because-"

"Hey, look what I found." Mikey interrupted Danny. He showed the class Danny's sword that somehow made it off of his back.

Mikey was about to draw it.

"Sorry." Danny said as he shoved Star off of him and snatched his sword from the nerd.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Mikey asked.

"Don't. Touch. This." Danny warned. Meanwhile, Star was mad that Danny had shoved her off of him, and just for a stupid piece of metal. 'What is so important about that anyway?'

"Okay." Mikey shrunk back to avoid Danny's fury.

Once he was calm, Danny said,"We have to go now." He started toward Frostbite's since it was closer. Everyone followed Danny with the same thought on their minds,'What is so important about that sword?'

* * *

After two hours of walking, Danny sat down and suggested to take a break, which everyone quickly agreed to.

'Care to explain last night?' Danny thought to Phantom.

'No?' Phantom hoped.

'Start talking, or thinking. You know what I mean.'

'She came over to me and we started talking. Then she slept on my lap, which I didn't mind. I got tired after a long while and fell asleep.' Phantom sang like a robin.

"What's wrong Star?" Paulina asked her best friend,"You have been avoiding Danny ever since this morning. What happened last night?"

"Paulina, do you know what is so important about Danny's sword?" Star asked.

"No. Do you?"

"No, but I want to know. He shoved me off of him to get that thing away from Mickey." She explained.

Paulina thought for a moment,"I have an idea. Why don't we take that sword tonight and see what makes it so special?"

"That's a great idea." The duo then heard the sound of someone falling over, while another person was colliding with an object. Everyone looked over to see a black and white person on Danny.

"Danny!" The white haired girl said.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled with happiness."What bring you around?"

"Not much, but I heard that you were lost and stranded with your lousy classmates in the Ghost Zone, so I thought that I might help you. In fact, I know a short cut to the Far Frozen."

"Really now. Okay then we'll follow you" The class groaned, but followed the little Phantom. No one noticed the smirk on her face.

* * *

After walking, everyone was using anything in their hands. Paulina was using her phone, Nathan, Mikey, Jazz, and Veronica were reading, looking up every once in a while, and the Fentons were tinkering with their inventions that were saved. Dash started to get bored, so he decided to do the first thing that came o his mind, which was to mess with his punching bag.

"Hey Fenton, lost or not, it's time for your daily beating, you freak." Dash said as he pounded his fist into his palm. There were a few things that got Danny mad, being called freak was one of them. Jazz got worried.

"Can you just please skip that for now?" Danny said, suppressing his anger. Jazz ran up to him and turned him away from the bully.

"Why would I do that freak? Actually, here's a better question: What's so important about you loser sword?" Dash snatched Danny's sword from his back. Danny turned out of Jazz's grip.

"Give it back." Danny said as he saw Phantom be taken from him.

'Help.' Phantom said.

"Or what? What if I decide to draw it? You're nothing without this. We shouldn't be following you. They should be following me. So if I have this then you have nothing to threaten me with. You're freak for even knowing your way around this place. So maybe I should just break your freaky sword." Danny started to freak out. There would be dues to pay if his sword broke. Jazz knew that and started working on ways to get it back without drawing too much suspicion.

"You're a freak. Admit it." Dash put the sword in his hands like he was about to draw it.

"Shut up." Danny's rage coming to him at the situation.

'Calm down Danny.' Phantom tried to talk to him, but Danny was too far away and his emotions were burning.

"Freak." Dash continued.

"Shut up." Danny turned around as his eyes burned green. Jazz and Dani slowly backed away from the angry teen.

'Danny. Can you hear me? Calm down.' Phantom tried again.

"Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak." Dash said over and over.

"I said, shut up!" Danny turned around with a look of rage. His ears seemed longer and his fangs became sharper. Paulina's phone, The Fenton adult's invention, Mikey's, Nathan's, Jazz's, and Veronica's books, and Danny's sword suddenly burst into green flames. Dash smiled despite the shocked expressions everyone else had.

"I knew it! You are a freak!" Danny seemed to snap.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Danny's nails grew as his left hand came up in a diagonal direction, knocking Dash out. The flames then grew brighter and bigger, causing everyone to let go of what they were holding. The Fenton's rushed to help Dash, who was at Danny's side. They checked his pulse. To their relief, he still had one.

"He's okay, just unconscious." The two the looked at their son, who was looking like a demon more every second. Dani looked very nervous, like she would run at a moment's notice. Jazz looked the same. Danny seemed to snap out of it and calmed down. His appearance went back to normal as the flames then dimmed and shrunk until they were gone, leaving nothing but ash in their wake. The sword was still intact, without any burn marks. The enigma of a student then grabbed his sword and Dash's limp body and put both on his back. He started walking in the direction they were headed. Everyone followed, scared of getting Danny angry again. They all thought the same thing as they walked.

'Danny is not human, or normal.'

* * *

**DK1: I hope you like this somewhat longer chapter as an apology. Onto other news. Dani has joined the story, so that's something to look forward to. Danny has some secrets that not even Dani knows. Where is Dani taking them? Only I know. Good reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DK1: Sorry for the absence, but with school and life interfering, I couldn't get this posted in time. Also, I will not put this story on hiatus, but I will not update this story until I finish my last one. I will occasionally update it during the other story. Thanks.**

* * *

Everyone stayed quiet as Dani lead them through the Ghost Zone. Mr. Lancer decided to speak up after the silence became too much to bear.

"Mr. Fenton, we came here to learn about our paranormal neighbors, so could you teach us about them?" The students agreed with their teacher. They had been here for sometime and hadn't learned anything about ghosts. Jack beamed, but before he could say anything, Danny spoke up.

"First off, Ghost are _not_ just ectoplasmic manifestations of post human consciousness. They can feel emotions and pain and are just like me and you." Danny continued as they changed from an ice ground to a rocky ground.

Before Maddie could correct him, Nathan asked,"How are they like us?"

"There are good and bad people. So there are good and bad ghost."

"Danny, the-" Maddie interrupted.

"The ghost that come out of the Ghost Zone are either curious to how the world has changed since they have left it, wanting to fulfill their obsession in peace, or are wanting to cause trouble in the world." Danny continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Why do we see only the troublemakers?" Mickey asked.

"Because the peaceful ghosts don't want to be seen because of all the rumors we have spread about them. Ghosts deserve to be destroyed. They are monsters. They have no feelings. They are worse than dogs. Blah blah, etcetera etcetera. Eventually, they thought that they would be destroyed on sight." Danny said with a wave of his hand.

"What about the ghosts that are curious about our world." Sam said.

"Those ghosts act like messengers. They gather information from the tangible world or Assiah as they call it. Then they deliver that information to the Ghost Zone. It's how the Zone keeps up with Assiah."

"Are there other things that are dead, yet not ghosts?" Dani asked. Danny stopped walking with a forlorn expression.

"There used to be." Was all he said, then he continued walking. The class looked at each other.

"What are they called?" Some random student asked. Danny stopped walking and turned around. The class and company could see the sadness in Danny's eyes. He looked at his watch.

"I'll tell you a story about them in a minute. Help me set up camp." The hybrid set down Dash's limp body and collected some sticks from the surrounding trees. Veronica started a fire with her lighter, and everyone split up, gathering more wood, food, and anything that looked like it might help them later. Danny came across a very sturdy stick that looked exactly like a scythe. He picked it up and watched as ice spread across it. He put it across his back with an ice rope, making an X with his sword and new scythe. Then he walked back to the fire.

When the fire was big enough, everyone sat down near it.

"Okay. There used to be something that ghosts were friends with, actually two things. You see, Earth is in the middle of three different worlds. The first is the Ghost Zone or Purgatory, Limbo and so on. Next is Gehenna, or Hell." Everyone gasped, while Maddie looked alarmed that her son knew all of this."This was home to demons of all kinds. Finally, there was Heaven, the place of paradise. Each world had its own people. Earth had humans, plants, and animals. Gehenna had demons and goblins and behemoths. Heaven had angels. Long ago, all four worlds lived in peace. Each one needing the other to continue living. The three afterworlds gave gifts for humans. Demons gave the gift of fire, angels gave the gift of life and peace, and ghosts gave the gift of creativity and wisdom. All of the worlds prospered and lived in peace like family. In fact, families could visit a loved one in any of the worlds, but one day a ghost fell from a ghost portal. He had teal blue skin, fangs and black hair that rose up like thorns. He wore a dull white suit with a red and white cape. He started attacking the country of China because he wanted to rule. Everyone feared this ghost because they couldn't find out why he was attacking them. Another ghost came from the sky and landed in Japan. He heard the news of what was happening in China, but he couldn't fight the evil ghost. He had tried and tried again and again, and failed and failed again and again. He had given up on fighting, so the blacksmiths performed a special ritual, with the help of one angel, one demon, and the good ghost. They made a blessed sword that could cut through anything, kill anything, couldn't rust, and was unbreakable even if you through it into the hottest volcano or left it at the bottom of the sea. The ghost thanked the angel, demon, and blacksmiths. He then ran to China and found the evil ghost. He had a sword in his hand that shined a vast amount of colors, The Cursed Sword was what they called it. Everyone around him was dead or cowering behind something. The two ghosts fought and eventually, the good ghost won. The evil ghost fled, but when the good ghost turned around, everyone was mad at him. They believed that he let that menace come to them and wreck their homes and kill their families. He left, but everyone there started spreading the news about what happened. Soon, everyone became afraid of ghosts and feared what the other afterlife beings could do to them. Family members died hearing this and eventually became evil ghosts or demons. Criminals began to arise and killed themselves to gain the powers of demons and ghosts. Later on, humans found ways to counter ghost and demons and kill them. Angels had seen the conflicts and left Assiah and any connections to it were severed. About sixteen years ago, the supernatural branch of the U.S. government found a way to make their own portal to Gehenna. They used this information to launch a warhead into it and destroy it and all demons. They succeeded." Everyone gasped with horrified expressions."Or almost. They destroyed Gehenna and all demons except for a baby demon that was hidden in Purgatory and disguised as a ghost. That Demon is now wondering the Ghost Zone and Assiah, hoping to repay his brothers' and sisters' sins. There's also a legend that another baby demon escaped the devastation, but has not been found." Danny stopped talking and everyone took all of this newfound information. Danny turned around and allowed his eyes to glow a green color, signifying that Phantom was in control.

Soon, the class started to fall asleep, but Star walked up to Danny.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked.

"I was there." Phantom answered before he could stop himself.

"How could you be there? You were probably a baby then." Star said with a smile.

"A lot of things can happen to an infant." Danny said. After a few seconds, Danny told her quickly,"Well, you should probably go to sleep. You'll going to need the energy tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I have to make sure no ghost try to hurt you or anyone else here. Dash included."

"What are you going to do? You don't have any guns, like your parents, all you have is that sword and a..."She looked at Danny's back,"scythe? Where did that come from?"

"I found it in the forest." Danny explained. A moment of silence passed between the two before Star spoke again.

"What's so special about it? Your sword, I mean."

"This is the sword that was used to fight the evil ghost in the story." When Danny said that, Star got a shocked face.

"How did you...?! Where...?! Why do you have it?" She asked accusingly. If Danny learned anything from his parents, it was that an angry woman was able to make you talk like a witness to a crime.

"I trapped something within it and was trying to find a way to get it out."

"What is trapped in it?"

"A part of me. Can we please end the interrogation and go to sleep?"

"Fine." Star put her head on his chest and closed her eyes,"but we're going to continue this tomorrow."

After a few hours, Phantom felt the ground move.

"What the?" He put his hand on the ground and tried to find the source of movement. There were many things headed straight toward them. Danny quickly phased Star off of him and stood up, waiting for the danger to show itself. He looked behind him to make sure that everyone was asleep. He then pulled his sword from his back and held it out in front of him, about to draw it. _Come on. Come on. _He thought impatiently. After waiting a minute, a small rabbit came from the growth.

"Huh?" Danny dropped his stance as he looked at the rabbit. It hopped before it was devoured by a purple Venus Flytrap.

"Ah!" Danny jumped at the surprise and was launched into the air. He didn't feel himself fall, but something grabbed him.

"Hello, Ghost Child." His enemy greeted him with a predatory grin.

"Ah Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom stared at Undergrowth. He pulled his scythe out and hacked at the hand holding his foot. He fell and landed on his feet. Undergrowth's hand regenerated and he looked at the sleeping class.

"They will make great fertilizer." He reached over at the class, only to get his hand cut off again.

"You are not touching them. Not if I have anything to say about it." He didn't draw his sword just in case a student happened to wake up. Undergrowth launched at him and Phantom stabbed the nearest flower. Undergrowth looked pained, but continued his assault. Phantom dodged everything and started to hack off plant parts, that regenerated right after. Time passed as the two kept fighting.

"You will eventually get tired, and then I will make the world my jungle!" Undergrowth screeched.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Phantom added more ice into his scythe and hacked more parts off. They regenerated, but a lot slower. _Damn, I might have to actually tire myself out to defeat him. _Phantom added more ice until the scythe became completely blue. When he cut off another part, ice formed and it wouldn't regenerate.

"What did you do to me?!" Undergrowth wailed.

"I made sure you couldn't use your special ability. Now..."Phantom jumped and started to swing aimlessly, hitting anything that was green. Sweat spread across his forehead as fatigue was catching up to him. When he was done, Undergrowth was almost completely covered in ice.

"The growth will-"

"Shut up." Danny tapped the plant's head and watched as ice spread across it. An ice statue of Undergrowth was in front of him afterward. Phantom sighed as he fell down. A few moments of sleep would-

"Are we going to get moving?" Mickey said as everyone started to wake up. _Fuck the world. _Phantom thought as Danny woke up and immediately wished for the night to last longer.

* * *

After two hours of walking, Danny looked like he was about to fall over. His eyes were constantly closing and opening and he did say a word. His mind was okay, but his body was completely out of energy. After another few minutes, he stopped and fell to the ground, asleep.

"Let him sleep. He'll be fine when he wakes up, plus he might be mad for at you for waking him when he needed the rest." Jazz said when Star tried to wake him up. She immediately took her outstretched hand that was on Danny's shoulder. The class sat down and enjoyed their long break. They talked about how they felt about the trip. The Fenton adults looked toward Danny with curious expressions. They had known Danny ever since he was born, so how could he be so, _inhuman_? Maddie stood up and picked up a sharp stick off of the ground. She got close to Danny and tried to puncture his arm. The stick stopped moving and burst into green flames before turning into ash. This made Maddie curious. She tried again with a rock and got the same results. When she tried with a bigger rock, a blast caused it to explode into pieces. Dani's hand was glowing.

"Stop treating my brother like a science experiment while he's sleeping." Jazz glared at her mother. Maddie was about to retort, but another voice entered the conversation.

"Why not? His parents would try to rip him apart if they found out what he was. And I would be there to absorb the misery." A women said as she floated up to them. She had her little assistant with her who looked like a butler.

"What is the school counsellor doing in the Ghost Zone?" Veronica asked.

"Oh that reminds me, I quit." Spectra said.

"That's not our counsellor. She's a ghost." As soon as Jazz had said ghost, Jack pulled out a gun and tried to blast her for all it was worth. She dodged each shot wih grace and a bored expression.

"Wow. It's hard to tell that the boy is your son. He does your job better."

"What!?" Maddie shouted.

"Sorry, but no spoilers. I gave away too much already." She dodged another blast that didn't come from a gun. Dani tried to tackle hr, but she ended up flying far away from her target. When she rounded back, Bertrand came in her way.

"You're too young to fight, so go get your parents to fight for you." He said as his jaguar form stared at her with a smirk. One of Dani's nerves ticked and soon, she was trying to beat Bertrand to kingdom come.

While Bertrand distracted the little phantom, Spectra started to attack the class. Jazz tried to blast her, but her gun had perished in the wreck. With no gun, Jazz went for the next best thing, Danny's gun. She ran toward him, regardless if he woke up. She was interrupted by a blast that landed int front of her figure.

"Can' have him awake now, can we?" Spectra taunted. She tried to blast Jazz, who was moving out-of-the-way of each one swiftly. While this was happening, Star saw Danny's sword on his hand. HIs grip on it wasn't strong. In fact, there was no grip. It's casing was still on his back. Star tiptoed over to his body, being as quiet as possible. She grabbed his sword in her hand and observed it. It was completely black with Japanese characters on the scabbard. She had no idea what they said, but the hilt was what caught her attention. It looked like a blue ghost portal, but it felt like a different place. She stood up and looked at Spectra, who was too busy enjoying her fun to notice that she was vulnerable. Star had mixed feelings about pulling the blade free, but she dismissed them and drew the blade. For a second, nothing happened, then she exploded into blue flames. She held in her scream to avoid being seen, but her flames gathered everyone's attention. She expected her skin to start burning, but instead it did nothing. The flames themselves weren't even hot! _Why didn't Danny want anyone to touch it?_ It was after that thought that she felt something invade her head and something else be released from inside of her. The two intruders fought and she held still the whole time. Spectra tried to hit her, but the flames protected her from the blasts. After a minute,she could move again, but not willingly. Her body jumped into the air and tried to cut the ghost in half.

"How are you not dead?! You should've burned!" Star couldn't reply, but instead felt her position switch as she took off running at the specter at fifty miles per hour! Spectra dodged the attack by a hair. Star wouldn't give up and kept slicing at her. Spectra dodged it strike, but doubled over when Star quickly switched her direction. Ectoplasm was coming out of her stomach. She looked up and fired a blast randomly. Everyone held a breath as it hit Danny, sending him into a nearby rock. When Danny got up, he looked extremely pissed. He ran at Spectra and kicked her face, sending her into the air.

"Dammit that hurt!" He shouted as he jumped and punched his waker in the head, sending her into the ground. When she tried to get up, Danny landed on her injured midsection.

"Don't ever wake me up again." Bertrand had come up behind Danny, who had turned around, kicked him, then turned around again too fast for Spectra to move. He started pounding her face in. Everyone watched in horror at the boy's ruthlessness. A minute passed until he had his revenge. He pulled the beat up ghost and threw her as far into the Ghost Zone as he could.

Then, he went to Bertrand, who was cowering behind a tree and threw him in the same direction. He waited a minute before turning is attention to Star. He walked up to her and held his hand out.

"Give it." He commanded. Star looked confused before her hand started to burn. She looked down and found out what Danny was talking about. She handed him back his sword, and watched as the flames flew from her to Danny, who sheathed his sword before the flames could completely cover him.

"Let's get moving. I'm hungry." Several students' jaws dropped. Before Danny could started moving, Dash came up to him and Danny tensed and didn't notice his hands burst into green flames.

"Woah easy. I just wanted to say th... tha... t-thanks for the help with that ghost." Danny nodded and turned around. The class followed him and when Paulina caught up with Star, she was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean my appearance changed?!" Star whispered to avoid Danny listening in on them.

"I mean that as soon as you pulled that sword, your hair turned blue, your eyes turned green and your outfit was all reversed."

Star took this in and said,"Next time that happens, take a picture of me so I can see for myself."

"Okay." Paulina replied.

"Why are we stopping?" Danny asked his younger self.

"Because, this was a trap." Dani replied with a smirk as the snowy ground started to break beneath Danny. He looked down and was launched straight up.

"Danny!"


	5. Chapter 5

Danny flew into the air and landed on a ship's plank. He stared at Dani with a confused expression.

"Had to be done." Was all she said.

"You know you're in trouble when this is over?" Danny said.

"I figured, but you'll thank me later. Now, go kick Youngblood's butt." Danny nodded and ran onto the ship's deck. He didn't see Youngblood appear right behind Dani.

"Now we can watch the fireworks." He said.

"I know." Dani said.

* * *

Danny was greeted by all the skeleton pirates pointing their swords at him.

"So many against one. That's not fair, for you." Danny teased as he pulled his sheathed sword and used it as a baseball bat. He whacked the boney pirates until he got one of them on its knees. He commanded,

"Tell your captain to come and face me like a man or you'll see what I can do without the protection of a scabbard." His grin made the pile of bone shudder at the threat.

"If you wanted me Babypop, then you should have asked without scarring the crew." A voice spoke from the captain's door. Danny looked and saw Ember, dressed in a pirate's outfit.

"You have got to be kidding me." Danny said as he jumped to avoid Ember's charge.

"Nope, and I will get you to show your colors in front of your class." Ember said as she and Danny started attacking each other and being completely even.

"Good luck with that." Danny said as he jumped high, Ember following him.

"You have control over it right?" Ember asked as her attack was blocked by Danny.

"What kind of question was that?" Danny asked.

"I need to make sure you won't go crazy again."

"Well in that case, is this enough control for you?" Danny's sword started glowing and he slammed it into Ember's guitar. The force pushed both of the fighters away from each other. Danny landed in a pile of snow that he constructed, while Ember stayed floating away from the ship. Green energy gathered at her feet and she stood facing Danny.

"Is that all you got, Dipstick?" She teased.

"Of course not." Danny got out of the mound and grabbed one of the things he dropped, which was his scythe. He ran toward Ember as hard snow formed under his feet. He got to Ember, who teleported far away from the hybrid. Star picked up his sword and watched the fight.

"You have to be faster than that if you want to catch me." She smirked. Danny growled and let his shoes change their color to green. He ran with a green trail of light following him. Ember teleported again, and Danny chased her again. _Faster_ He thought. He missed Ember again. _Faster. _Another miss and he could feel something resisting his forward movement.

"I'm over here." Ember taunted. Danny started to get mad at the task. He couldn't catch Ember, and he just about gave up, until a memory struck his head. _Danny was running around a building as fast as he could. He was close to passing out, but couldn't let the building burn. He closed his eyes and felt a sonic boom behind him, tearing the fire away. _Danny, with renewed vigor, made his legs carry him faster and the students watched. Ember teleported right in front of Star.

"What the-?!"

"Shut it." Ember said as she watched Danny come at her. A sonic boom was heard and just as Danny was about to catch Ember, she teleported and watched as Danny and Star collided. They rolled on the ground for a bit and came to a stop.

Danny quickly got up and ran at Ember, who didn't teleport in time. Danny carried her and through her into the air. She righted herself and prepared a blast. Danny reached behind him to grab something, only to find that there was nothing to grab. He watched as Ember added more power to her blast. She let it fire at him and he made his hands glow. He was about to punch the ray, but someone cut the blast in half. Danny looked and saw Star with her blue flames swirling around her.

"How are you not burning?" Ember asked, and Danny found himself asking the same thing. Star leaped at Ember, who was caught off guard, and hit her into the ground. Star slashed the sword down and let fire come from the weapon. Blue fire rain down on Ember, who watched stunned. Star looked over to the students and threw Danny his scythe.

"Help the students." Her voice was different, but Danny didn't focus on it. He nodded and ran to the students, tearing apart the skeletons. that were about to slice them into pieces.

Dani and Youngblood watched the exchange.

"How is she not burning alive?" Youngblood asked.

"I don't know, this happened before with Spectra. Hey, I bet you that Danny and the flaming chick will be together before the end of the trip." Dani said holding her hand out.

"You're on." Youngblood shook her hand.

Paulina screamed as a skeleton brought its sword down on her. Danny sliced through it and carried Paulina to a safe place a few yards away. He repeated the process with everyone. He cut through Dash's skeleton as the big man screamed. He pushed Dash out-of-the-way of a blue fireball that exploded on Danny.

Star and Ember were hitting each other with what they had. Star was getting used to not being in control of her body and watched as she and Ember fought. Ember tried to bash her head in, while Star tried to get the sword through her skull. Ember moved too slow and was knocked out of the air by Star. Ember hit the ground, passed out, and Star went to finish her. _Stop! _Star told her body, but it wouldn't obey. She brought the sword up. _No! Stop it! I don't want to be a killer! _As she brought the sword down, Danny redirected it and the tip landed in the snow. Danny kicked Star away from Ember and sheathed his sword after pulling it from the ground. Star lost the flames when she landed and passed out with tears in her eyes. Danny ran and caught her as she cried. She held his shirt tight and sobbed into it. Danny patted her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Thanks for stopping me from killing her or whatever I was about to do." She said after she stopped crying. Danny nodded and went to tend to Ember. Star wanted to follow him, but she was scared that her body would go out of control, so she sat where she was and watched as Danny treated Ember with care. A twinge of jealousy erupted from Star's stomach. _I wish he'd touch me with that care. _She found herself thinking. Ember woke up with Danny hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Watch it dipstick. I may be hurt, but I can still hurt you." She said as she winced from the pain.

"Yep. You're okay." Danny got up and looked at Dani.

"Explain." He said.

"Well there's this thing going around that if a ghost can get only you to draw your sword i front of the class, they can roam Amity by themselves for a week with no one else. Me, Youngblood, and Ember teamed up to win the deal. But we didn't win and we can't try again. So bye." Dani took off in one direction, leaving Danny to take in what she said. He turned around and saw the ship, Ember, and the skeletons gone.

"Dammit." Danny said. _I feel dizzy. _Phantom thought. _Where have you been?_ Danny asked him. _You don't want to know._

"Let's get moving. We're close to the Keep and the last thing I want is for Pariah Dark to awaken for some reason and attack." He started walking in the direction of the Keep, the class following. They stopped for an occasional break every two hours and soon, it was night.

"Where is some food around here?" Nathan whined as his stomach roared. Everyone else's stomach's copied Nathan's and the class couldn't take it.

"I can't help you, so you just have to wait." Danny said as he kept his face straight. Inside his head, Phantom was busy keeping an ugly part of him occupied. So Danny was hungry and couldn't use his powers to get food.

"Why can't it rain food?" Mickey asked, desperate.

"The Ghost Zone doesn't work like that." A picnic basket fell from the sky. Danny snatched it up before anyone else could touch it. Inside of the basket were sandwiches, steak, fruits and veggies, rice, and a note.

"Or it does." Danny said. He picked a piece of steak and ate it in front of the class.

"NO!" Some students started crying.

"Now I'm going to die of not eating!" Paulina said.

"Don't you mean starvation?"

"Yeah that."

"Please, Danny! Shared the food with us." Some student said, the class agreeing quickly. He passed the basket to the crybabies and settled for his steak. The class ate and were satisfied afterward. Danny watched as the class slept and walked off. Star woke up a few seconds later and saw him walking off. She got up and ran after him as quietly as possible.

* * *

Danny came up to a river and looked into it. Phantom stared back at him. He narrowed his eyes at the water. His hand glowed green and green flames shot from his hand. Star watched as steam came from the lake. She stared a her own hand and wondered _Can I do that?_ Danny continued glaring at his reflection for another minute. Suddenly he stood up and took off his shirt. Star blushed at seeing his without a shirt, but before she could get a good look at it, Danny dived into the water. Star waited for a minute and watched the water turn from a green color to blue. _What is he doing?_ Star walked to where his shirt was and sat down. When the water was a clear blue Danny's head broke the surface.

"What are you doing?" Star's soft voice startled him.

"Ah! What are you doing here?!" Danny shouted from the water.

"I asked you first." Star said.

"I came here to cool off." Danny stated."Why are you here?"

"I followed you." Star looked at her hand and remembered what Danny made his do."How did you do that with your hand?"

"Do what?" Danny said with a confused face.

"That fire thing with your hand."

"I don't think you can do it if that's what you're implying" Danny said.

"I can do anything if I put my mind to it." Star said, her anger rising.

"I don't live by that saying."

Star growled and her hand burst into blue flames.

"Star, your hand." Star didn't listen. She was angry because of something, but he didn't know what.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"During the day you act like some soldier, but at night you're this easy to talk to person who can understand anything. I want to know who you really are. You're not human, so who and what are you?" The blue flame covered her arm now.

"I can't tell you." Danny said. This answer made Star madder, making the flame cover her body. Danny got out of the water and ran to Star. Before she could do anything, Danny wrapped his arms around her, shocking the angry girl.

"Calm down." Star did as told, though she didn't realize it until she was holding him close to her, without his shirt on. Her flames snuffed out and she was scared. She didn't easily get mad before, so why was she mad about Danny not telling her his secret.

"I'm scared." She admitted. _Jazz, I'm scared. _Danny understood her because he was in the same position before. He understood the fear that Star was feeling, and he knew what would help, answers. He still didn't have answers, due to a stubborn protector, but he could give Star answers.

"It's alright. You just need to keep your emotions under control." She nodded."How about every night, I'll teach you something about yourself that you didn't know."

"Okay." Star said very quickly.

"Good. We'll start tonight." Danny's cold body left hers and Star saw him with his shirt back on. His hand was pointing at her, ready to fire.

"What are you doing?!" Danny said nothing and shot a fireball at her. She jumped out-of-the-way, but found more balls of fire going for her. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes and prepared for the pain, but instead got a warm feeling. She opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful green and blue flames that swirled around her. They dissipated and Danny stared at her.

"Don't be scared of getting burned. Fire can't hurt us. It's pretty obvious like how we don't burn when we burst into flames." Star looked embarrassed after Danny said that.

"It's okay, I didn't know that either." Danny said as he tried to cheer her up. Star smiled at him.

"How about we start with how to make fire in you hand?" Danny asked.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, first you have to reach down inside of you to find the power, then release it through your hand." Danny's hand lit up in demonstration. The flame just stood still until it snuffed out after a minute. Star focused and soon felt something new. It was there, just out of her reach. She frowned and tried forcing it to her. Afterward the power went through too fast. She snapped her eyes open and her vision was edged with blue. She could see Danny smiling at her and she focused on getting her hand to light by itself. She felt whatever this was and moved to from her body until her right hand was left. She brought her hand to her face and was exhilarated when only her hand was on fire. Danny moved her hand away from her face fast, too fast. Star jumped and the fire in her hand flew at Danny. Danny was pushed back, but was fine.

"That packed a punch, but not enough to keep me down." He said as moved his hand from his midsection. He smiled, hiding the pain the blast did to him. _That hurt like hell! _

"We'll continue this tomorrow. We both still need sleep." Danny said as he walked back to the camp. Star followed. She was happy until she remembered: _I don't know how to turn it off! _Instead of asking Danny, Star tried doing it herself and felt the fire go out from her hand. It was then that Danny jumped a little and turned toward her, his hand on the back of his head.

"I forgot to tell you how to put the fire out." Star smirked and held her hand up for Danny to see."I guess I don't have to tell you. You're a fast learner." Star smiled at his compliment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dani may have took us who knows where, but at least we're almost to the middle of Ghost Zone. _Phantom thought. Danny could see Pariah's Keep up ahead and was relieved. They could find their way to Frostbite's or Dora's or anyone who could help them. He kept thinking to Phantom, but was broken from that conversation when he heard Paulina speak.

"I wish I had a mirror. I need some help putting on my eyeliner." Danny's first thought was to look around and spot Desiree, but she was invisible watching, a smirk playing on her lips. A squeak came from the latina. Danny turned and saw that she was about to stand in front of a full body mirror.

"No!" He ran over and pushed her out of the way of the mirror. He made the mistake of looking at it to make sure nothing happened. A red-eyed reflection stared back at him, with a smirk. The mirror glowed and smoke covered the area when something near Danny exploded. He was then forcefully pushed back and a new weight was on top of him.

Star looked at the smoke that was clearing. On the ground were two Danny's staring back at her. One had red eyes, the other had blue eyes.

"Deja vu."

One Danny stared at the other and smirked. The other Danny grabbed him by the shirt and threw him a few yards away. The red-eyed Danny landed on a platform.

"That would've hurt, but I've taken worse beatings." The red-eyed Danny said.

"You can talk?" Tucker asked, PDA in hand.

"Of course I can talk." He said. Then he turned to the blue-eyed Danny."But that's more than I can say for him. Always holding back secrets and more. Feelings, powers, and even what he really is." The red-eyed Danny grabbed the sword from his back."Why don't I show them what we really look like?" His eyes started glowing as red fire came to life on his skin. Desiree became wide-eyed. She only knew one ghost who could do that, and he was destroyed two years ago. Blue-eyed Danny was on him in seconds. He grabbed his own sword and swung it at his double, who retaliated. The collision sent both opponents flying backwards.

"We're both reasonable gents, why don't we settle your problems the old way?" Red-eyed Danny suggested. His flames glowed brighter as he positioned his sword like a samurai would before a duel.

"They won't be my problems for long." Danny burst into green flames, and positioned his sword the same way. They stared at each other before blue-eyed Danny ran toward his doppelganger and began swinging his sword as fast as he could. His copy was keeping up with him just fine. Everyone watched in awe at the battle. Sparks were starting to form from the force of the repeated impacts. The ruins on the blue-eyed Danny's sword started glowing while the other sword did the same. When they collided, the ground below and around them exploded, sending the sparring partners away from each other.

"I thought I was good, oh wait I am." Red-eyed Danny said as he took off through the smoke cloud that came up. A smakc and a grunt was heard before one of the two Danny's flew from the smoke. He landed on his back, his eyes closed. His green flames started wavering. He got up and charged the red flamed Danny.

As the two traded blows, red-eyed Danny looked at Star and said,"She's kinda cute. Hey, when I kill you, mind if I date her instead?" The other Danny roared and tackled him leaving their weapons behind.

"So we're fighting dirty, huh?" Red-eyed Danny said before he punched the good Danny's head, sending him into the abyss of the Ghost Zone. Danny's shoes turned blue as ice started to come from them. He turned upright and jumped from the patch of ice. His shoes turned back into their white color. He came up behind the evil Danny and kicked his back, sending his opponent sprawling on the ground. Star was watching the fight when a gleam from the evil Danny's sword caught her eye. She looked back at the two Danny's and ran toward the sword's.

Danny tried to kick the other Danny, but his evil twin caught his foot and swung him over his head, repeatedly. With a mighty roar, he threw the good Danny as far as he could, then ran after him, a trail of fire following his footsteps.

"In the end, you're are still too weak." Red-eyed Danny kicked his blue-eyed self. Said Danny saw Star coming up to them his sword in hand. He looked around and couldn't see his classmates anywhere, probably somewhere far. He had to buy her some time.

"I'm not weak." The red-eyed Danny laughed.

"If you're not weak, then why did I manage to beat you? I'm only a reflection of everything that you want to ignore. I know all of your fears, doubts, and secrets. I know why you never bothered to make friends. I why you became a hero. I know why you are what you are." Red-eyed Danny said. The other Danny took this in and was met with loads of grief and pain from his past. Star was right behind his evil self. Faster than possible, the blue-eyed Danny spun around the red-eyed one, grabbed the sword from Star, unsheathed it , and impaled the red-eyed Danny. Star closed her eyes, not wanting to see what Danny's blood looked like, and from the intense heat that Danny started to release.

"I maybe weak, but at least I can see the floor around me."

"You may have beaten me, but I can still win. Isn't that right, demon?" The red-eyed Danny said as he started hacking up blood. Star heard what he said and opened her eyes. She backed away from Danny. Her thoughts were running miles a second. _He couldn't be a... it was impossible... he wasn't... yet, he said he was a... No that wasn't Danny... but still..._ Star snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Danny calling her. She shook her head and ran back to the class. _Danny isn't a demon. Danny isn't a demon. Danny isn't a demon. _Was all she thought as she ran back to the group. She saw Paulina standing, looked very guilty. Danny came up behind Star and took the sword, surprising her.

"Need to make sure that this doesn't happen." Danny said. He then ran to the mirror and shattered it the glass to pieces. The pieces reflecting a twinkle that came from no where. He strung the sword across his back and picked up his sword and did the same thing.

"Let's get moving. I think Desiree won't try again." Danny started walking to the Keep. His class followed, though Star hesitated. Paulina saw his and said,"Come on. I'm sure the worst is over." Star followed, but her thought was _Danny is a demon. _

* * *

Meanwhile a certain wishing ghost looked back at the mirror and Danny's class. Said ghost quickly flew back to her lair, got out a picture and stared at it. In the picture was her as a ghost holding another ghost with her arm. His hair was snow white, his eyes were a striking green and he had on white combat boots, black baggy pants that were held up by a white belt, a short sleeve shirt that fit him like a second skin. He also had on a cloak that had it's hood down. His ears were long and sharp, his teeth were like that of a shark's. He was also engulfed in green flames.

"Phantom is alive, and well. Good." Desiree said as she smiled at the picture. Tomorrow she planned to talk to Phantom, and figure out how he survived his execution.


	7. Chapter 7

Star had been avoiding Danny, and now he seemed to be different. He wouldn't talk unless he was explaining the Ghost Zone. They had made it to the Keep a few hours ago, and Danny was watching them from a distance.

"You should go talk to him. Just because he is _different _doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings." Paulina said. Star had told her about Danny being a demon. To her shock, the latina just shrugged.

"He's a demon. I was told from since I was born that demons are evil. How can I just throw away fifteen years of something that I was taught by my parents?"

"Easy. Danny said earlier that demons originally weren't the blood thirsty savages that they used to be. Plus, if he was really like them, then why didn't he go batshit crazy yet?" Star was at a lost for words and Paulina smirked. "Go talk to him." Star sighed and stood up. She looked to where Danny was, only to see him missing.

"Where did he go?"

* * *

Phantom had taken control of Danny and walked out of the castle. His earlier fight had been rough on him. Danny may have fought, but Phantom recognized that magic anywhere. It pained him that he had to fight her and that she had something fight him without mercy. He sighed and a blue wisp flew from his mouth. He got the blade from his back and prepared to fight.

"I'm so sorry, Phantom." Desiree said as she made her presence known.

"Why are you apologizing?" Phantom asked, still on edge and fighting with himself.

"I am sorry that I have caused you trouble, son." Danny stared wide eyed at Desiree.

"How long have you know?" He asked as his guard dropped.

"About a day." She answered."There aren't that many people I know that can explode into flames and survive." Danny blushed at that. He rubbed the back of his neck and started stuttering.

"Well I- you know- I mean- Ugh! You already know the story!" Danny shouted. Desiree giggled at his antics. Danny suddenly looked into the place where he put his classmates. His eyes landed on Star and he put his head down.

Desiree noticed. "What is wrong child?"

"Nothing." Danny answered in a dull tone."Just some memories from my past." He wasn't completely lying.

"Danny, can I um..." Desiree shuffled uncomfortably. "Can I see what you _really _look like?" Phantom knew what she was talking about and nodded. He looked at the sword in his hands and concentrated on the warm feeling inside of him. When he got a hold of it, he increased the heat tenfold as he drew the blade from its sheath. Green flames covered his body. His eyes looked like the were circles and triangles mixed together with red pupils, his nails and teeth grew and were sharper. There was a cloak that was held together by a clasp with a strange circle on it.

Desiree remembered him as her pseudo son, and he hadn't changed a bit. The sword was sheathed and Phantom's true form faded from view.

Desiree was happy that he was still alive, but she needed to know how he survived through _that. _"How are you alive? How did you escape your- _that._" She spit the last word with venom as a few tears went through her eyes. Phantom went up and hugged her.

"I'll tell when I tell Danny how I came to be." Desiree gasped, but returned the hug. "I'm okay and breathing, sort of, and whatever Plasmius has, I can and will beat it. Remember, he's an atheist. So he doesn't believe in demons and all of that. I'll show him what I can do. For you and Danny. I promise." Desiree smiled, but then asked a question that had been on her mind ever since she learned about Phantom being alive.

"Will you come home?"

"When Danny tells his parents and if they don't accept him, then I'll be the first thing you see in the morning." Phantom smiled."I have to go. See you soon." He went back into the castle, leaving Desiree behind. She got an idea and became invisible. She floated to where Danny's classmates were and just watched them. Phantom came into the room and went to the corner. He watched the class with his bangs covering his eyes. Desiree felt anger stir inside of her. The class just got their asses saved, yet they still treat him different. The blond girl got up and walked over to Danny, surprising her.

* * *

Danny was dizzy, but then he realized that Phantom forcefully took control of his body.

_You have some explaining to do. _Danny thought.

_I'm not the only one. _Phantom said.

_What are you talking about?_

_I mean I think that it's time you told your parents about us. _

_Are you crazy?! They won't accept me! You know they won't!_

_No. I don't know, and neither will you if you don't tell them. _Before Danny could counter, Star appeared before him.

"What do you want?" He tried to sound as calm as he could, but there was still some anger that managed to leak out. _She's just like the ghost hunters. So why are you still trying to be nice to her? _Phantom asked as his anger bristled. _Shut it. _Danny said with a hint of a threat behind it.

Star flinched on the inside."I came to say sorry for earlier." Danny raised one eyebrow."I shouldn't have ran away from you just because your a demon. I just... I was taught that demons were always evil and had no other ambition than to destroy. I just can't forget that easily, but I will try." Danny smiled.

"Your forgiven." Danny gave her a smile. Star blushed and looked away. Danny grabbed her head and turned to look at him."I know that it will be hard to forget something that you were taught all your life, but I can teach you something better than that. If you have any questions or just want someone to talk to about almost _anything_, just tell me. Okay? I know how it feels to have something you always believed be wrong." Star looked into his deep blue eyes and nodded. Then, she found that their heads were _too _close. She tried to back away, but Danny kept looking at her. She, after a half minute, couldn't control herself and smashed her lips against Danny's. She didn't feel Danny kissing her back, but hoped that he would. Danny grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off of him. Star looked at him with hopeful eyes. Danny leaned down to her ear.

"Meet me outside when it's dark." Danny let her go and left to go think. Star left with a few tears in her eyes.

* * *

Star walked back to Paulina, thinking about the kiss. She was saddened that Danny didn't kiss her back. She also thought about what he wanted to talk to her about that they couldn't talk about here. When she got back, everyone was looking at her. Some with pride, others with hate. She put her head down and walked to Paulina, who was smirking.

"Congrats on finally kissing Danny." Star looked at her like she was crazy, though her cheeks lit up like a fire.

"I didn't!" She said.

"Girl, we all saw you kissing him. Though he was also looking at us. You are so lucky." Star's face started turning an angry red."Tell me. How did it feel when you finally did what no one else in Casper High could do, kiss the mysterious Danny Fenton?" Star looked crestfallen.

"He didn't kiss back." She said. Paulina was about to try and comfort her while telling her that Danny was a bad person, but Star continued."But he said that I needed to meet him when it got darker."

"He was too modest for his own good." Jazz said, walking up to the girls."Anyway, why don't you go find him now. It just might be dark. The ghost zone's time is hard to tell." Star got up and looked at the sky and saw that Jazz was right. The green had become purple and the black was gray. Then she remembered what Jazz said.

"What do you mean too he's modest?"

"Well, ever since kindergarten, he's always been a shy little kid. And shy people are modest when it comes to things like girls and love. So when he saw us watching you two kiss, he immediately blushed and wanted to stop being watched. It's really simple." Jazz said, though Star only caught a bit of what she said. She then rushed out of the room.

When she reached the outside, she saw Danny looking into the Ghost Zone. She took a step and snapped a twig. Danny immediately turned around and fired a green flame. _Shit to the sky. _Star thought as she watched the fireball head for her.


End file.
